


Little Boy

by fadedhues



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedhues/pseuds/fadedhues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble that no one asked for, as per usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Boy

Derek Hale is just a boy when he meets Kate Argent, gorgeous and leggy and wondeful.

Derek Hale is just a boy when his family is killed, fire and hate and confusion.

Derek Hale is a man when he meets Stiles Stilinski, abrupt and loquacious and energetic.

Derek Hale is a man when he finds his new family, fire (the feeling he gets when he looks at Stiles), hate (the hate he feels for Kate, because he can’t ever trust Stiles like he wants to—not really), and confusion (because what’s a guy to do when all he wants to do is kiss and kiss and kiss those pretty lips?).


End file.
